


Goodbye

by origamigoose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fuseing, Fusion, Sad Ending, Someone dies, True Love, im not kidding, just saying, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigoose/pseuds/origamigoose
Summary: Connie and Steven have grown together, but there must always come a time when things must end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To those who are reading my other works, specifically 'The Beast Behind the Curtain', I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm an emotional wreck right now, and I don't want to take it out on a fic that I want to be good.

      To say that Connie and Steven were in love since the beginning is an understatement. They always described their love as something that had always existed, something that surpassed time and was only waiting to fall in their collective laps as children.  
      It’s not that Steven didn’t know this day would come, he knew. Of course. All humans would go through this, and eventually… somewhere along the line, he would too. But as Connie lay on her bed, her lungs are fighting to take in each breath, and her chest is shuddering. Trying to come to a halt. Steven sits by her bed, her wrinkled and spotted hand in his. His hands that look like he’s still only a teenager.  
      Stevens face is contorted into a look of pain, because this isn’t something he can heal. This isn’t something he can fix. This is time. Steven isn’t ready.  
      “Connie…” Steven says. “I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry I can’t fix this.” Fat tears roll down his cheeks.  
      “Steven. Can you do something for me?” Connie asks weekly.  
      “Anything.”  
      “Fuse with me. Just this last time. My last wish, I guess.” Steven doesn't hesitate before picking her up. He gently sets her feet on the ground, and puts his arms around her waist.  
      “Ready?” He asks quietly. Connie nods. They put their foreheads together.  
      They are no longer just Steven or Connie. They are Stevonnie. Stevonnie is not the carefree child they once were. They're somber, accepting. They know that Connie can’t feel the pain she had only five minutes ago, and they knows that they're sad. They know where the thoughts are coming from, but they feel like completely their own. Somewhere in their head there is a unanimous idea. An idea to stay.

 

      It has been years. So many years in fact, Stevonnie has lost count. They sit on the beach, looking out over the ocean.  
      They hear someone approaching, and looks to see Garnet. They smile up at her as Garnet sits beside them.  
      “Hey Stevonnie.”  
      “Hey Garnet.” They sit in silence for a while before Garnet says something.  
      “Do you remember when you came home? After they fused?”  
      “Yeah.”  
      “Do you remember what you said when we asked what happened? You said that it wasn't an issue, and that there wasn’t any Connie or Steven anymore, only you. Do you think it’s been long enough?” Garnet does not look at you. Only at the sea. Stevonnie feels panic rise up inside of themselves. “I miss Steven, Connie. We all do. Let him come home.” With that she leaves. Garnet knows what is going to happen, or at least some variation of it. And without a doubt she knows that there’s no version of this where they both survive. Only Steven, and in some, not even that.  
      Stevonnie closes their eyes, in their mind Steven and Connie are sitting together. They know what is likely going to happen.  
      “I don’t want to let you go.” Says Steven.  
      “We both knew this day would come again, we knew this wouldn’t last forever.”  
      “I still love you.”  
      “And I still love you, but one day I’ll see you again. Until then, please. Protect Beach City.” There’s a moment of understanding between them. They’ve seen everyone else they love die. It’s gratifying to have time to say goodbye. For a moment they both only feel peace, and once again they are Steven and Connie.  
      Steven holds Connie's body. A final breath released from her lips, and she is gone. He holds her close, he’s in shock. He doesn't believe she’s gone. He puts his forehead to hers once again, but nothing happens.  
      “Goodbye, Connie.”


End file.
